Todavía hay maldad
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: tranquilos y en paz... desde que derrotaron al doctor Blakk la banda de Shane a estado tranquila en el refugio... hasta que el ex aprendiz de Blakk no esta conforme con vengarse con los Shane, ahora quiere vengarse con toda la banda convirtiendo a su líder en una criatura que ni ellos mismos pueden controlar... o eso creen.
1. Chapter 1

Todavía hay maldad

_**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste…**_

PDV de Eli…

Dicen que para ser lanzador se necesitan meses de entrenamiento, conseguir babosas experimentadas o encontrarlas y entrenarlas… pero esa no es mi estilo, si soy yo Eli Shane y porque ese no es mi estilo… muy siempre, la raíz de mi teoría es de cómo aprendí a a lanzar babosas´´ un duelo amistoso y unos consejos rápidos fueron el principio de mi experiencia, y en cuanto a las babosas, no siempre hay que se necesita entrenarlas… el siempre hecho de lanzarlas hace que ellas mismas tanto defensivas como atacantes. Me parece que los lanzadores que se entrenaron durante meses o años solo lo hicieron para dejar su huella en bajoterra y o para ganar honor (a acepción de mis amigos y mi padre).

Ahora que lo analizo… nunca supe como es entrenar durante meses, así que decidí preguntarles a mis amigos lo que se siente entrenar así. Y quien mejor para preguntarle que a Trixie ya que me llevo muy bien con ella… aunque también me llevo bien con Kord y con Pronto, pero decidí preguntarle a ella ya que en la parte física de un troll y un humano es muy diferente.

Y así empezó ese día… fin de PDV de Eli

-Hola Trix- saludo el Shane a su compañera.

-Hola Eli- dijo con un bostezo en la boca- como dormiste?

-Bien! Un tanto emocionado y al mismo tiempo dudoso.

-Aaaaa y a que se debe?- pregunto con una ya algo despierta.

-Ash pues desperté con unas preguntas para ti… y como dormiste? Se te ve muy poco- dijo Eli.

-Dormí muy poco… mis babosas estaban muy enérgicas en la noche, empezaron a jugar a saltar encima de mi cama y todo eso

-Jaja… pues si quieres tener un sueño reparador deberías dejar de darles dulces en la cena… como esas gomitas con forma de babosa o esos chocolates- le aconsejo el peli-azul.

-sí que debería ... y quería preguntar?

-ah? Ou cierto? Emm… pues tú viste como empecé a ser lanzador…

-Si…- dijo la pelirroja haciéndole una señal con la mano para que prosiguiera.

- pues… me dio curiosidad en saber como fue tu entrenamiento para ser lanzadora.

-ah pues no fue nada fácil, todo empezó como un trabajo para la escuela: tenia que exponer lo que quería ser de grande y claro quería ser lanzadora. Parecía fácil al ver los duelos de otros lanzadores o en las películas de Max Jackson… así que mis padres me inscribieron el la APFL academia para futuros lanzadores y hay es donde me di cuenta que ser lanzador no es nada fácil. Empecé a los seis años-interrumpe Eli.

-wow Trix, llevas 10 años como lanzadora…

-sip, fue un poco duro ya que en esa academia eran muy exigentes, pero el sacrificio rindió sus frutos. Todavía tengo videos de cómo entrenábamos ¿quieres verlos?.

-claro…

Tuvieron que ver los videos en la computadora de Trixie ya que al verlos en su cámara tenían que acercarnos el uno al otro para poder ver mejor; Eli no podía sostener la cámara porque no sabia como manejarla y Trixie tenia que acercarse para ver si el video que puso era el correcto… así que no era un espacio incomodo.

El primer video era de su primera clase: cuando estaba escogiendo un cinturón para colocar a sus babosas, pero solo tenia una babosa: a Blaster. En ese entonces Trixie usaba una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones de color negro, botas grises y el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, así que una amiga adulta de ella le ayudaba a hacer el peinado que trae ahora. A su lado (además de su amiga) habían dos adultos una señora de ojos color esmeralda, cabellos color chocolate, alta y la cara igual a la de Trixie, el otro adulto era un señor de ojos color gris, cabellos rojizos y también tenia un parecido a Trixie.

-esos son tus padres cierto?-dedujo el Shane.

-a si, si lo son, siempre me ayudaron en la vida y aun mas cuando quise ser lanzadora de babosas- una pequeña lagrima salió del ojo de la peil-roja.

-ah Trixie estas llorando?- pregunto Eli preocupado (pregunta tonta con respuesta obvio)

-que? Ah, no… es solo un mugre en el ojo.

-extrañas a tus padres ¿cierto?

-no hay nada mas importante que la familia Eli.

-si… te entiendo.

El peli-azul tenia ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero no sabia si aceptaría su abrazo o no. Lo único que pudo hacer fue colocarle una mano en el hombro de la chica para tratar de calmarla, pero su brazo hizo un movimiento involuntario de atraerla hacia ella. Al parecer la peli-roja pensó que era para abrazarla, así que no dudo en rodearlo con sus brazos. El Shane aprovecho esa oportunidad, lo que quiera hacer desde hace tiempo darle cariño a su amada… aunque no supiera si ella sentía lo mismo por el, aunque no fuera la ocasión romántica que el esperaba para darle amor el sabia que necesitaba un amigo.

-y donde crees que están tan tus padres- le pregunto Eli sin pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez hubieran muerto.

-en alguna parte de bajoterra… hace tiempo que no tengo noticias sobre ellos- dijo la peli-roja soltándose de los brazos de su amigo y secándose las lagrima con las manos-están muy lejos de aquí.

-ouu… y de que se trata esta clase- dijo Eli señalando la pantalla con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

Continuara…

_**Todavía esta esta en proceso así que espero cualquier sugerencia de ustedes. Gracias por sus review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo :D … espero que les guste esta continuación.

Al terminar unos 4 videos Eli ya se iba haciendo la idea de cómo es entrenar durante meses o años…

-veo que en esa academia además de ser exigentes, pero también enseñan muy bien las cosas- dijo Eli.

- si me enseñaron todo lo que se-dijo la peli-roja- espeto a algo.

- a que cosa?

- a lanzar tiros de truco, como Mario Bravado con las babosas punzantes.

- yo te puedo enseñar- le dijo Eli con rapidez.

- no lo se… no te molestaría?

- claro que no me molestaría… eres mi mejor amiga y haría cualquier cosa por ti _en todos los sentidos- _eso ultimo surgió de los pensamientos de Eli, pero al parecer sus pensamientos tenían el volumen alto, lo cual provoco que hablara entre dientes.

-que dijiste?- le pregunto la peli-roja- te oí decir algo.

-que? Nada, yo no dije nada.

-mmm okay y gracias- dijo Trixie dándole un abrazo a su compañero.

Pero no se percataron que desde el pequeño balcón del segundo piso, Kord y Pronto los observaban entre risitas y comentarios. Trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero cierto topoide no se resistió.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA LOS DOS HACEN MUY BUENA PAREJA- con ese alarido los dos adolecentes se separaron como si un geiser hubiese erupcionado en medio de ellos.

-desde hace cuando nos están mirando?

- el tiempo suficiente como para darnos cuenta que ustedes hacen muy buena pareja- se burlo Kord- mejor dicho, desde que se conocieron la hacen- dijo en vos baja.

Los dos adolecentes estaban enojados y a la vez sonrojados ante el comentario.

-solo ignoremos lo que dice- pero ignorar no era suficiente; cuanto mas los ignoraban mas los molestaban (eso me pasa con mis hermanos ¬¬), llegando hasta el punto que no se podían sentar uno al lado del otro porque Kord y Pronto se reían y hacían comentarios incómodos- y cuando quieres que te enseñe los tiros de truco?- le pregunto Eli dándole la espalda a Kord y a Pronto que bajaban las escaleras.

- que te parece… hoy, mañana tengo que bañar a mis babosas y todo eso- dijo Trixie buscando una excusa para salir de las miradas de Kord y Pronto de una vez por todas.

-bien déjame ir por mi lanzadora y vamos al patio trasero- dijo Eli subiendo a su habitación para buscar lo mencionado.

Trixie aprovecho para darles una advertencia a los dos fastidiosos del lugar.

-escuchen ustedes dos- dijo señalándolos con el dedo acusador haciendo que se sobre salten- dejen de fastidiarnos o conocerán el lado oscuro (u.u que malota, y a los malpensados ¬¬)- sabían que Trixie era capas de hacerlos morder tierra, literalmente. Su forma de ser aparentaba ser tierna y frágil pero por dentro es fuerte y para nada se dejaba tan fácil.

Antes de que siguiera amenazándolos Eli salió del cuarto girando su lanzadora en el aire, Trixie al ver al chico salir tomo distancia del troll y del topoide colocando una cara seria.

-vamos?- le dijo Eli con ternura.

-claro que si- dijo Trixie totalmente sonrojada.

Antes de salir por la puerta trasera les lanzo una mirada asesina a Kord y a Pronto, los cuales se asustaron y decidieron dejar los comentarios absurdos por un tiempo.

En el patio trasero…

-okay… como empezamos- dijo Trixie mientras su babosa punzante, Liz saltaba a su hombro.

-pues… -al parecer Eli no sabia como enseñarle; ya que Mario le enseño con pizzas, y parecería raro que Eli usara el mismo método para enseñarle a Trixie, además porque no era pizzero- amm.

-Eli… - dijo Trixie con una cara molesta.

-ya- dijo al tener una media idea- pues, primero tienes que hacer un plano de tu entorno para luego saber a que dispararle.

- bien… pero necesitare una demostración.

-eso no será problema- dijo Eli apuntando a una ventana del refugio- que crees que dira Pronto al encontrar una de sus esculturas de cristal rota?

-jaja de las miles que tiene, no creo que una sola le haga falta.

El chico dejo de apuntar a la ventana para apuntar a un árbol a la izquierda, Trixie lo miro extrañada.

-Eli… la ventada esta mas a la derecha.

-yo se lo que hago trix- el chico jalo del gatillo y stunz salió disparado a gran velocidad. Al alcanzar la velocidad requerida se transformo rebotando en el árbol, después en unas rocas finalizando en otro árbol que hizo que la babosa fuera en línea recta entrando por la ventana del refugio que daba directo a el estante donde Pronto tenia sus estatuas de cristal. Se oyó un pequeño sonido de varias estatuas de cristal cayendo del estante las cuales se quebraron.

-buen tiro Eli, pero me parece que a Pronto le aran falta ya que fueron mas que una- se burlo Trixie.

Dentro del refugio se oyeron los desesperados gritos del topoide:

_-¡¿Qué!? ¿Quién hizo esto?... fuiste fu Kord, siempre con tus bromas, esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos troll._

_-Pronto te furo que yo no lo hice, por ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de estarte fastidiando._

_-no mientas… se que fuiste tu, ven aquí- _se escucho que Pronto le disparo una babosa a Kord pero no supieron que babosa era hasta que…

_-PRONTO ESO ES UN ASCO-_ una nube de flatulencias se extendió por todo el refugio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se burlaban Eli y Trixie por el mal momento que estaban pasando sus amigos; Pronto con menos de sus estatuas de cristal las cuales decía que eran su "vida", y Kord envuelto en flatulencias de apestosa.

-creo que ese es un buen castigo por los comentarios que hacen de nosotros- dijo Eli.

-me parece que si- dijo Trixie un poco sonrojada.

-ahora es tu turno, ya sabes como hacerlo, asi que adelante-dijo Eli caminando hacia una pequeña roca- tienes que darle a este tubo- dijo poniendo un tubo para babosas en la roca.

-okay Liz- dijo Trixie cargando a la punzante en su lanzadora.

-recuerda que no siempre tienes que apuntar a tu objetivo, el disparo puede ser en otra dirección- le aconsejo Eli.

Trixie apunto a un árbol a su derecha y disparo la babosa, al alcanzar la velocidad necesaria se transformo y reboto contra el árbol, dio un par de rebotes más, pero no dio en el blanco mencionado, si no que le dio en la cabeza a Eli.

-AUCH!- se quejo el chico.

-lo siento, estas bien?

-si, solo me dolió- dijo sobándose la cabeza- creo que se te olvido hacer el plano de tu entorno.

-si eso creo…

-tranquila, solo inténtalo otra vez, tu blanco sigue en pie- dijo señalando al tubo para babosas.

Mientras tanto con Twist… TAN TAN TAAAN.

PDV de twist:

No tenía como vengarme de la banda de Shane. Ahora la venganza no iba para el Shane, esta vez iría para toda la banda.

Pensé y pensé hasta llegar al punto en que me dolía la cabeza, y en ese momento un recuerdo llego a mi cabeza; el tiempo que estuve con la banda, ellos me dieron un comunicador para hablarnos entre si, pero esta vez la charla seria algo diferente, y no hablaría con todos. Solo con uno en especial, o mejor dicho una en especial. Pero primero tenia que planear lo que iba a hacer.

Con Eli y Trixie…

Después de tantos intentos y disparos fallidos, Trixie ya se estaba cansando después de tanto fracaso, pero cuando estaba apunto de rendirse.

-SI, POR FIN- dijo alzando sus brazos en señal de felicidad al ver el tubo para babosas en el suelo.

-excelente disparo Trix.

-espera un disparo mas…- disparo la babosa y esta volvió a dar en el blanco- si!

-me parece que ya no estas cansada.

-sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, ya estoy cansada.

-entonces entremos al refugio.

Al entrar al refugio vieron a Kord sentado al frente de una mesa; en la mesa se encontraban todos los pedazos de cristal rotos y Kord tenia en la mano un tarro de pegamento.

-jajaja me parece que esto es un buen castigo- se burlo Trixie.

-ustedes dos me las van a pagar- les amenazo el troll.

-claro que no Kord, tu nos las estas pagando… por todos esos momentos de incomodidad.

-ya entendí su juego- les dijo Kord con una mirada asesina- si no termino de arreglar al menos una estatua Pronto me disparara otra vez con su babosa flaturlorinca.

-entonces te vas a demorar mucho-le dijo Trixie- yo iré a mi habitación.

-que descanses, por ahora intentare rebasar tu puntaje- le desafío Eli.

-adelante, pero no podrás Eli- dijo Trixie cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

PDV de Trixie:

Estaba apunto de caer rendida en mi cama cuando un zumbido el mi oído llamo mi atención, y recordé que era mi comunicador así que conteste.

-hola? Por que me llaman si estoy en mi habitación- pregunte extrañada.

-ou estas sola, excelente (que malpensados, aquí no ahí lemon)- reconocí esa voz de inmediato.

-twist! Como es que todavía tienes el comunicador?

-cuido bien las cosas que me dan.

Entreabrí la puerta para ver si Eli, Kord o Pronto también estaban hablando con Twist, pero ninguno estaba hablando con el. Quería salir de mi habitación y decirles que Twist se estaba comunicando conmigo, pero tenia miedo de que tal vez el este escondido en el refugio y les pueda hacer daño por abrir la boca.

-como es que mis amigos no te pueden escuchar?- dije cerrando la puerta.

-jaquee el sistema de estos aparatos para hablar solamente entre nosotros.

-como que entre nosotros?

-ustedes arruinaron mis planes y los de blakk, y ya que no esta aquí, tomare venganza.

-ja venganza? Siempre que quieres vengarte de Eli no te sale tan bien- dije en tono burlon.

-sabes? Te propongo algo, dejas la banda y no le hago a Eli lo que tengo planeado.

- planeado Que le vas a hacer? Si te atreves a hacer le algo…

-si quieres que no le haga nada tienes que dejar la banda. Vamos Trixie, se que te gusta Eli, no lo puedes disimular.

-solo somos amigos- ya me estaba hartando de que me fastidiaran con ese tema. Pero presentía que en ese caso era diferente.

-es tu decisión Trixie, dejas la banda o el, tu y tus amigos sufrirán- con esto colgó.

No sabia que hacer, salirme de la banda o no… de todas formas ya lo habíamos vencido una vez y lo volveríamos a hacer. Pero seguía incomoda con lo que pensaba hacerle a Eli, decidí estar alerta y no decirles a mis amigos sobre lo ocurrido ya que no sabia si Twist nos estaría espiando.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera parte.

PDV de Twist horas antes de llamar a Trixie…

Tenia planeado hacerle algo a el Shane pero no sabia que, hasta que vi a Loki (que seguía como una malvada) y recordé. Agua oscura. Tenía que convertir al líder de la banda… pero no sabia como hacerlo sin que se volviera un fantasma. Investigue en los libros que me dio Blakk anteriormente, pero ninguno hablaba de cómo convertir a una persona. Decidí dejar los textos actualizados y me devolví a los textos antiguos, tal vez allá algo hay que me serviría. Busque en unos tres libros y ya me estaba cansando, hasta pasar a un capitulo titulado "convertidos" (lol). Varias historias y graficas de personas, trolls, topoides, y claro, babosas. Las imágenes eran borrosas y no lograba identificar bien en lo que los convertían, pero se veían lo suficientemente aterradores como para que nadie los pueda controlar.

En un pequeño párrafo encontré la forma de convertirlo, al parecer los tipos que escribieron esto querían que alguien siguiera con la "tradición" de convertir gente. Se necesitaba agua oscura (obvio) y…

-agua? Agua normal? Debe ser un error…- me dije a mi mismo. Pero aunque no suene lógico se necesitaba agua, se combinaba el agua oscura con el agua normal; porque con la ayuda del agua el agua oscura podía llegar a varios órganos para una conversión total. (jeje si presto atención la clase de biología)- al parecer en este negocio también ahí cosas fáciles.

Coloque el comunicador en mi oído y llame a Trixie.

-hola? Porque me llaman si estoy en mi habitación?- se notaba que estaba confundida.

-estas sola, excelente- dije con un tono frio.

-Twist! Como es que todavía tienes el comunicador?

-cuido bien las cosas que me dan.

-como es que mis amigos no te pueden escuchar?- se notaba que no iba a salir de su habitación.

_-que ingenua- _pensé- jaquee el sistema de estos aparatos para hablar solamente entre nosotros.

-como que entre nosotros?

-ustedes arruinaron mis planes y los de Blakk, y ya que no esta aquí, tomare venganza.

-ja, venganza? Siempre que quieres vengarte de Eli no te sale muy bien- dijo en tono burlón.

-sabes? Te propongo algo, dejas la banda y no le hago a Eli lo que le tengo planeado- sabía que la parte débil de Eli (además de la zona baja u.u) era Trixie, y el punto débil de Trixie (ya saben) era Eli.

-planeado? Que le vas a hacer? Si te atreves a hacerle algo…

-si quieres que no le haga nada deja la banda. Vamos Trixie se que te gusta Eli, no lo puedes disimular.

-solo somos amigos- se nota que estaba harta que le dijeran eso, al parecer el troll y el topoide la estuvieron fastidiando.

-es tu decisión Trixie, dejas la banda o el, tu y tus amigos sufrirán- colgué.

Sabia que ella era muy intuitiva y no se lo diría a sus amigos, un defecto que decidí aprovechar.

Lo primero en la lista era conseguir el agua oscura. Fui a la pequeña cocina que tenía en mi refugio y saque un pequeño tarro para tener el agua oscura. Pero sufrió un dilema; al parecer tenia que seguir pensando, donde encontraría el agua oscura? No podía ir a la antigua guarida de Blakk porque estaba vigilada por le clan sombra, tampoco podía ir a la caverna nefasta. Y recordé (wow tantas cosas que tuvo que recordar) la historia que me conto Blakk; en donde encontró el agua oscura por primera vez, en la caverna oeste, cerca de la caverna nefasta. Al abrir la puerta una pila de papeles viejos cayeron al suelo, los recogí lo mas rápido posible, al ver una hoja bajo mi pie me agache para recogerla y me detuve a leer de que era, y lo supe, ya sabia en que lo convertiría. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en mi rostro.

Salí en mi meca hacia la caverna oeste, recorrí unos cuantos kilómetros y al ver a la muy famosa banda de Shane me detuve abruptamente y me escondí en unos arbustos. Al ver al gran Eli Shane se me vinieron las ganas de tirarlo de su meca bestia y golpearlo, pero me contuve, el destino que le esperaba seria peor.

-codigo amarillos chicos, tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo el Shane. El código amarillo es cuando una manada de babosas malvadas destruyen la flora de bajoterra.

Note que Trixie estaba algo nerviosa- que te pasa Trix?- le pregunto Eli- jamás te vi tan nerviosa.

-es que… en esta temporada aparecen muchos de esos insectos gigantes- _ja, se nota que no se los a dicho-_ me dije a mi mismo.

-si… esos insectos son los que cocina Pronto, los que comemos- le dijo Kord en tono de sarcasmo.

-que? Uno no puede tenerle miedo a algo de la noche a la mañana?- dijo Trixie.

-okay, entonces Pronto deberá de preparar ese tipo de comida- dijo el Shane

-Pronto dejara de cocinar insectos gigantes- dijo el topoide- pero los gusanos y larvas siguen en el menú.

Los tres soltaron un bufido ante los platillos que seguían en pie- mejor vamos rápido, el código amarillo pronto se convertirá en rojo si no nos apresuramos- dijo la peli-roja.

Al ver el camino despejado retome mi ruta. Llegue al primer foso donde Blakk encontró el agua oscura, mas bien era una pequeña grieta. Recogí la cantidad necesaria y me fui directo al refugio Shane.

Al llegar entre por una ventana, fui a la cocina y saque un vaso, lo llene de agua hasta dejar un poco de espacio para el agua oscura. Subí a la habitación del Shane y coloque el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Vertí el agua oscura en el vaso y en pocos minutos estaban combinadas, Salí por la ventana de la habitación y me dirigí a mi refugio.

En unas cuantas horas Eli Shane se convertiría en un vampiro.

Continuara…

TAN TAN TAAAAN…. *amo los vampiros* espero que les allá gustado aunque fuera todo con el punto de vista de Twist, lo decidí actualizar hoy porque ya saben: mañana es el gran estreno, a preparar las críspelas, gaseosa, el sofá y poner mi casa a prueba de ruidos… excepto a mis hermanos, a ellos no los puedo sacar ¬¬.


	4. Chapter 4

La banda de Shane al llegar al refugio después de la misión de código amarillo, estacionaron las meca-bestias en el garaje y pidieron una pizza ya que Trixie le dio un "pavor" repentino hacia los insectos gigantes. Después de cenar nuestro héroe favorito fue al garaje y saco unas flores de varios colores (aww que lindo. A mi nadie me regala flores ¬¬) del compartimento de Lke las arreglo un poco y las rocío con un poco de agua. Salió del garaje, vio que Kord y Pronto estaban jugando en la video pantalla y Trixie estaba subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación.

-Trix, espera- dijo el Shane colocando las flores detrás de su espalda- emm puedo hablar contigo?- miro de reojo a los dos curiosos que los observaban- en tu habitación.

-amm claro- dijo mientras retomaba su camino, escucho las risitas de Kord y Pronto ella solo les dirigió una mirada acecina y estos de inmediato se callaron.

Trixie e Eli entraron en la habitación y el chico de inmediato cerro la puerta.

-que sucede Eli?- pregunto la peli-roja-se trata de algo malo?

-no tranquila, no es por algo malo.

-entonces porque cerraste la puerta?

-pues… yo quiero regalarte estas- Trixie no se dio cuenta que contuvo el aire hasta que se relajo al ver las flores.

-wow Eli- dijo tomando las flores en sus manos- son hermosas.

-pensé que serian un buen regalo por todo lo que haces por mi.

-pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

-eso no importa, las mil y un veces que me has salvado la vida son suficientes.

-gracias- dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-descansa Trix- dijo soltándose de ella y buscando el picaporte con cierta torpeza (jajaja quedo embobado, Eli: claro que no. Yo: mira, allí esta Trixie. Eli: DONDE? ), al encontrarlo abrió la puerta.

-tu igual- dijo viendo como Eli salía de la habitación y volvió a contemplar las flores.

De camino hacia su habitación el Shane noto que las luces ya estaban apagadas, Kord ya estaba dormido en su respectivo cuarto y Pronto se encontraba en su hamaca roncando. Entro a su habitación con la boca seca (u.u me pasa eso, y de golpe: boca seca ¬¬) no quería ir a la cocina y despertar a Pronto, así que ni quiso ir por agua, pero en la oscuridad logro divisar un vaso de agua en su mesita de noche *¿lo recuerdan? Maldito Twist, perdón Mafer*. No recordaba haberlo dejado hay, pero eso no le importo. Agarro el vaso, bebió el agua hasta no dejar nada y se dispuso a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parecieron minutos los que estuvo dormido. Se despertó muy incomodo ya que estaba sudando, lo cual le parecía muy raro ya que el dormía sin cobijo y en esa temporada del año hacia mucho frio. Se paso la lengua por los dientes de la parte superior y dos de ellos estaban afilados y muy grandes. Encendió la luz de su habitación y se acerco a un espejo que tenía en la pared, quedo pasmado con lo que vio: sus dos colmillos estaban mas grandes y afilados de lo normal (VAMPIROS, VAMPIROS, VAMPIROOOS *-*), sus ojos dejaron de ser azules a ser negros y su figura empezó a desvanecerse en el espejo. Callo al suelo por el calor y el dolor que lo estremecía, empezó a gritar de dolor mientras que sus colmillos se alargaban aun más. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y hay se encontraba Trixie con cara de asombro y con bastante miedo. El Shane se fundió en un estado de consiente e inconsciente hasta que el dolor lo consumió y se desmallo.

**Horas antes con Trixie…**

Después de que Eli salió de su habitación suspiro y contemplo las flores por un rato, después las coloco en su mesita de noche y trato de dormir lo que le pareció casi imposible porque la imagen, voz y caricias de Eli seguían en su mente trataba de sacarlo de sus pensamientos pero al mismo tiempo no quería, los pensamientos de Eli eran hermosos para ella *see te entiendo :3*. Cuando por fin logro conciliar el sueño un grito ahogado la despertó.

-que rayos?- se levanto de la cama algo molesta.

Escucho que los gritos provenían de la habitación de Eli. Al abril la puerta se quedo paralizada al que su compañero en el suelo con los colmillos largos y sus ojos de color negro. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y no pudo gritar, Eli se desmayo y fue el momento de reaccionar; corrió a la habitación de Kord y empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

-KORD, KORD… DESPIERTA!- después de unos segundos los cuales parecieron una eternidad el troll abrio la puerta con cara de medio dormido- _como es que no se despertó con los gritos de Eli- _pensó la peli-roja.

-que sucede Trix? Por que esa cara?

-ven rápido algo le sucede a Eli- el troll sin pensarlo dos veces siguió a Trixie hasta la habitación de el chico Shane.

Kord se sobresalto al ver a Eli en ese estado, se acerco y se arrodillo a la par de el y lo toco en el hombro.

-Kord…- dijo la peli-roja desde el marco de la puerta.

-no se que le paso o en que se a convertido- dijo Kord viendo a Trixie.

De repente el Shane abrió los ojos, tomo a Kord de la camisa y le escupió (como escupen los gatos), lanzo al troll hacia la pared la cual impacto con su cabeza e hizo que este se desmayara, unas alas negras de vampiro brotaron de la espalda de Eli (lol) y se abalanzo sobre Trixie la cual callo contra el suelo e Eli encima de ella, se quedo inmóvil con la mirada maliciosa de Eli clavada en ella pero por una fracción de segundo pareció que la miro con ternura. El Shane alzo su mano izquierda hasta la cara de la chica la cual se estremeció cuando acaricio su frente, la mano de Eli descendió hacia la mejilla de Trixie, agarro un mechón de pelo de ella y se lo arranco; la chica grito de dolor y trato de moverse para quitárselo de encima pero no lo logro porque al parecer el ser vampiro le había otorgado mas fuerza, después de un par de segundos el Shane lanzo una sonrisa diabólica a la peli-roja y hecho a volar dándole varias vueltas al refugio por dentro, paso al lado de Pronto volando ha tanta velocidad haciendo que este que de enredado en la hamaca hasta que por fin el topoide se despertó . El Shane aterrizo al lado de Pronto abriendo su boca para clavarle los colmillos en el cuello.

-AYUDEN A PRONTOOOOO!

-hey tu- dijo Kord apuntándole a Eli con su lanzadora- toma esto- le disparo una babosa demoledora la cual logro esquivar, el chico le volvió a escupir *parece que eso se le volverá un habito XD*. Encentro una ventana, voló hacia ella y se poso en el marco, le dirigió una sonrisa malvada a Trixie mostrándole sus afilados colmillos, antes de salir por la ventana la chica noto que el Shane todavía tenia el mechón de cabello que le había arrancado.

Continuara…

VAMPIROS… si que soy loca por los vampiros, pero soy mas loca con bajoterra :3.

Emmm depende de la inspiración que me llegue para actualizarlo cuanto antes :p ya saben, apenas el jueves entre a estudiar y la verdad es que el grado octavo no es tan fácil como pensé :v

Denle like a mi pagina de facebook "DarkDawn2000" pliss c:


	5. Chapter 5

–¿Alguien puede decirme que acaba de pasar? –Pregunto Kord bajando las escaleras.

–Pronto no esta muy seguro de lo sucedido, necesito estar bien despierto para que mis cerebros procesen las cosas –Dijo el topoide tratando de zafarse de su hamaca el cual lo estaba estrujando, como una anaconda estruja a su presa (Animal planet XD) –Alguien puede ayudarme?

–Hey Trix, tu fuiste la ultima en ver a Eli antes de irte a dormir –Dijo el troll de las cavernas ayudando a Pronto en su enredada situación.

–Pues solo hablamos y… Espera como sabes que fui la ultima? –Pregunto Trixie con tono de ironía.

–El insomnio me consumió y necesitaba distraerme –rio Kord- volviendo al tema; viste algo raro o anormal en el.

–Primero: anormal y raro es casi lo mismo; segundo: solo me regalo unas flores y…– Dejo de hablar al oír las carcajadas de Kord y Pronto –HEY ESTO ES SERIO, ASÍ QUE COMPORTENCE.

–Lo siento Trix –Se "disculpo" Kord aun riendo en voz baja –Pero, no crees que esas flores tenían algo que le causara esa transformación?

–No lo creo; si tuvieran algo me hubiera sucedido lo mismo

–Entonces vallamos al cuarto de Eli –Propuso Pronto.

Trixie no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el cuarto del Shane; Kord y Pronto la siguieron pero, al pasar al lado de la habitación de la peli-roja el troll y el topoide se quedaron en frente de la puerta contemplando las flores. Ellos sabían que Eli era mediocre para los regalos pero, esta vez se notaba que se había inspirado.

.

–Hey chicos, no noto nada extraño –Dijo Trixie entrando a la habitación del Shane –Chicos? Ouuu ya verán –Puso una cara de piedra al saber en donde estaban.

–Esto huele a amor –Dijo Pronto oliendo las flores.

Kord rio –Sus miradas al saludarse lo dicen todo.

–USTEDES DOS –Grito Trixie –, será mejor que salgan de aquí antes de que lo lamenten.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos curiosos salieron volando, literalmente, del cuarto de Trixie. De inmediato la pei-roja cerró la puerta para que no volvieran a entrar.

–Pronto no ve nada extraño –Dijo el topoide dándole un recorrido a la habitación con la mirada.

–Es lo que digo –Dijo Trixie desde el marco de la puesta –, no hay nada extraño.

El topoide y la peli-roja notaron que Kord se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche del Shane; el troll tenía una mirada confusa.

–Que sucede Kord?

–Pues lo único que se es que Eli no bebe agua antes de dormir –Dijo el troll levantando el vaso –, y esto tiene gotas de agua; Eli no acostumbra a beber agua muy seguido y menos cuando va a dormir.

–Pero el agua no hace daño Kord –Dijo Trixie muy obvia –, esa seria la ultima teoría que usaríamos. Confío en tu instinto Kord pero, esto es ridículo.

–A veces lo ridículo puede ser lo más obvio Trix.

–Te apuesto a que no tiene nada –La peli-roja bajo las escaleras y busco a Doc en el sofá en donde acostumbraba a dormir –Aquí estas; despierta amiguito.

Movió a la sanadora de un lado a otro pero esta no se despertaba, es mas, chillaba para que lo dejara en paz.

–Vamos Doc despierta, quiero demostrarle a Kord que esta equivocado… AHHHH! –Grito al ver a Eli asomándose por la ventada del refugio mirando a la peli-roja diabólicamente dejando ver sus largos y afilados colmillos; el grito de la peli-roja fue lo suficiente para hacer que Doc despertara de un salto y que también se asustara al ver a Eli.

* * *

><p>El Shane estaba maravillado al ver a Trixie la cual el consideraba que era lo mas hermoso que había visto en todo el mundo pero, la hipnosis se detuvo al ver que ella hecho a correr y entro en una habitación; así que decidió irse del lugar y planear su siguiente encuentro con ella.<p>

* * *

><p>–Listo chicos –Dijo Trixie con cara retadora –veremos que yo tengo razón.<p>

–Oye Trix, porque gritaste allá abajo –Pregunto Kord.

–No fue nada, solo… Me caí –Acerco el vaso hacia Doc para que este lo tocara –Muy bien amiguito, toca el vaso –Le ordeno la peli-roja.

La sanadora toco con su bracito el vaso y las gotas de agua que estaban dentro se tornaron de un color rojo.

–Vamos Kord –Dijo la peli-roja mirando al troll –Eres un tramposo, esto se distingue bastante bien como pintura roja.

–Emm Trix, en el refugio no tenemos pinturas.

–Esto no puede ser agua oscura… O si?

–No voy a restregarte mi victoria en la cara solo porque estoy preocupado por Eli.

–¿Ahora que aremos? –Dijo Pronto.

–Al parecer tenemos una sanadora megaformica guardiana –Dijo Trixie muy obvia.

–Y como nos acercamos a el sin que nos ataque?

–Ya pensare en algo –La peli-roja bajo la cabeza tratando de pensar.

–Trix déjamelo a mi –Dijo Kord colocándole la mano en el hombro a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Después de que el ahora vampiro Shane fuera a volar por el lugar planeando su siguiente encuentro con la chica peli-roja desconocida para el de la nada escucha voces "CUSTODIO, CUSTODIO, CUSTODIO" repetían las voces una y otra vez "LEY DE LOS CUSTODIOS, TRADICION DE MAS DE MIL AÑOS".<p>

–Cuando un nuevo custodio llega al mundo y tiene la edad suficiente enlace debe conseguir su pareja –Esa frase salió de la boca del Shane el cual parecía hacerlo involuntariamente (como en la película :D) –No importa de que especie sea, la debe convertir en una de ellos para que juntos reinen en Bajoterra y esclavicen a los humanos.

Continuara…

¿Hubo demora? Si y mucha :/ perdón, les juro que ya estoy preparando el capitulo 6 y publicare un nuevo One-Shot que esta en progreso.

Me parece que muchos captaron que utilice en guion largo (–) para los diálogos, lo use por algo que leí en un taller para escritores de fanfiction. Tal vez publique el siguiente cap eeeeeeeelll miércoles :3 chao, chao.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmm primero que todo será mejor que no diga cuando lo podre actualizar por que no me gusta prometer algo y no poder cumplirlo así queeeee mejor no lo digo :/ peeroo les juro que no volveré a demorarme en actualizarlo :D y yo también lo entiendo, ODIO QUE PROMETAN Y NO CUMPLAN (la mayoría de los adultos ¬¬)

No se si esta parte se les parecerá al fic "entre colmillos" de DarkShadows1999 *¿PORQUE LO TERMINARTE T-T?* caaalmaaaa no me gusta y no voy a hacer copia ;)

* * *

><p>Miles de años atrás se utilizaba un método de tortura que usaban los piratas de las cavernas remotas; consistía en que si un humano troll o topoide invade su territorio les amarraban un bloque de cemento en los pies y los lanzaban al agua, así de simple (que miedito u.u). Ese método fue muy utilizado en modo de castigo pero aquel día algo cambio.<p>

Los pitaras decidieron trasladarse a otro lugar del mar ya que la zona en donde estaban antes se "inundo" de tiburones. Llegaron a una caverna muy remota en donde creyeron que seria el mejor lugar para establecerse; y claro, por cosas de la vida mas aventureros de cavernas remotas llegaron a ese lugar y la rutina de echarlos al mar se tuvo que repetir.

Varios hombres fueron lanzados desde la cubierta; los boques de cemento los llevaron al fondo del mar, pero cuando pensaron tocar el fondo no era lo que pensaban, en vez de arena y piedras se encontraba un liquido rojo y espeso el cual parecía "tener vida" el cual se dirigió a las bocas de cada uno de los tripulantes que se encontraban ahí. Terminaron ingiriendo el agua oscura por más que no quisieran y después de unas horas salieron del agua como flechas con sus colmillos afilados y alas de murciélago atacando a los desgraciados que los lanzaron al frio mar. La epidemia de vampiros se extendió por todo Bajoterra con su líder llamado Scar el cual reinaba con su amada Lumin que antes era una humana de cabello rojizo y ojos azules hasta que la convirtió; la amaba con toda su alma aunque el fuera un ser frio y sin piedad por los demás.

Hasta que una gran desgracia llevo a su amada a la muerte, una especie de virus o muerte natural, quien sabe? En fin la epidemia de vampiros sé fue tan misteriosamente como llego; al parecer su líder callo en la depresión total y por razones obvias de la vida un reino no se puede sostenerse sin su rey (por desgracia ¬¬).

* * *

><p>Recuerdos de tal vez su vida pasada llegaban a la mente del vampiro Shane el cual necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo. Proceso y proceso hasta que esa frase salió de su boca otra vez.<p>

–Cuando un nuevo custodio llega al mundo y tiene la edad suficiente para el enlace debe conseguir su pareja. No importa de qué especie sea, la debe convertir en uno de ellos para que juntos reinen en Bajoterra y esclavicen a los humanos.

Ahora lo entendía, se sentía atraído a esa chica que tal vez en su vida pasada fuera Lumin, tal vez, podría ser, puede que si.

Tenia que convertirla pero, como? Otro recuerdo azotó su mente el cual le decía que tenía que hacer. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios.

* * *

><p>–Seguro que funcionará, Kord? –Pregunto Trixie algo incomoda con el plan.<p>

–Confía en mi instinto, Trix –Le respondió el troll.

–Emmm Pronto todavía no tiene muy en claro el plan –Anunció el topoide.

–En serio, Pronto? Ya hemos explicado varias veces –Le regaño Trixie.

–No importa. –Dijo Kord con la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de cansancio –Es la ultima vez que lo explicare.

–Y con lujo de detalles por favor –Le pidió Pronto.

–Es obvio que aunque Eli se convirtió en una criatura diabólica sigue teniendo cierto interés en Trixie –Con aquel comentario la peli-roja se sonrojo, aunque quería golpearlo en la cara sabia que no era momento de discutir –Entonces Trixie distraerá a Eli, si es que aparece, en eso tu Pronto le disparas una aracniredes y después yo le disparo a Doc que con suerte lo curara.

–YA ENTENDI! –grito Pronto en señal de que era un retrasado y medio.

–Que bien! Porque tenemos que irn… –Alarma del refugio sono –¡¿EN SERIO?! –Grito Trixie harta.

–Yo voy. –Dijo Pronto acercándose a la computadora –Al parecer una criatura con alas negras y cuerpo de humano entro a un hospital… Quien será? Tal vez estará enfermo.

–Eres un retra… –Trixie trato de contener las ganas de golpear a Pronto –Olvídalo, solo vamos. Encarguémonos de eso rápido y de paso vamos en busca de alguna señal de Eli.

Los tres montaron sus Mecas y se dirigieron al hospital de donde venia el llamado de emergencia. Al llegar se encontraron con la doctora que había visto a la criatura.

–Buenas noches –Le saludo Trixie bajando de su Meca.

–Buenas noches igualmente –Les respondió.

–Ojala lo fueran –Le susurro Pronto a Kord.

–Mi nombre es Jen… Emmm donde esta Eli Shane? –Pregunto la doctora al no ver al peli-azul.

–El… Esta algo enfermo, nada grave. –Respondió Trixie –Nos va a hablar de la criatura?

–Ou claro que si, yo estaba caminado hacia el cuarto donde tenemos todos nuestros implementos para los pacientes, cuando entre vi a esta criatura con colmillos, alas negras y cabello azul pero, no pude ver su rostro.

–Sabes si se llevo algo? –Pregunto Kord.

–Revisamos en una lista que tenemos de los implementos y solo se llevo una intravenosa.

–Una intravenosa?

–Pues si, no nos importa que se la halla llevado, lo que nos importa es si ataca a alguien.

–No te preocupes, –Le dijo Trixie –Estamos en eso.

Los tres se despidieron de Jen y fueron en busca de Eli. Lo que ellos no sabían es que Eli los estaba siguiendo.

–Trix, no crees que será mejor buscarlo mañana? –Le pregunto Kord a la peli-roja.

–Por que? No crees que podría atacar a alguien?

–Pero no podemos seguirlo buscando porque primero: ya va a amanecer y el es una criatura de la noche por lo que se puede ver, y segundo: mira a Pronto –Los dos dirigieron sus miradas al topoide que yacía dormido en su Meca y estaba apunto de caerse.

–Esta bien, vamos al refugio.

Al llegar al refugio Pronto se dirigió rápidamente a su hamaca para caer profundamente dormido. Trixie y Kord se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco, pero no duro mucho el descanso de la peli-roja.

–Dime Trix, como esta Eli? –Se burlo Twist atreves del comunicador (MALDITO FASTIDIOSO, perdón Mafer)

–Ahora que quieres?

–Ya viste las consecuencias de no tomar las decisiones correctas.

–No somos ilusos Twist, ya tenemos la cura. Esta vez si te vamos no vas a escapar –Colgó –Sera mejor que les diga la verdad.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Kord y Pronto estaban durmiendo, así que Trixie decidió despertarlos.

–Kord, por favor baja que necesito hablar con ustedes –Le dijo la peli-roja al troll desde la puerta.

–Ya bajo, Trix –Respondió con un ligero bostezo en l boca.

–PRONTO, YA DESPIERTA –Le grito Trixie ya que sabia que así es como se despertaba el. A los gritos.

–YA, ESTOY DESPIERTO –respondo cayendo de la hamaca.

–Chicos, tengo decirles algo…

5 minutos después…

–… Y por eso Eli esta así, por mi culpa –Dijo cabizbaja.

–Eso ya no es de preocuparse Trix. –Le dijo Kord –Ya tenemos la cura y todo volverá a la normalidad.

–Pero antes tenemos que desasearnos de Twist. –Dijo Pronto apuntando su lanzadora a quien sabe donde –Amm.. y donde lo encontramos?

–Tengo una idea –Hablo Trixie quitándose el comunicador de su oído.

* * *

><p>–Hola Twist –Una voz dulce y suave se escuchaba en un gran espacio.<p>

–Quien eres? –Pregunto el rubio al oír esa voz conocida pero olvidada.

–Soy tu madre Twist (uuuuu) –Le respondió.

–Ja, mi madre? Ella murió cuando yo era un niño.

–Te mintió Twist, tu padre de mintió. La primera palabra que dice un bebe es "papá" pero la mayoría de ellos prefieren a sus madres (pff no se en mi caso y en muchos que conozco).

–Y porque nunca estuviste a mi lado? –En su tono se mostraba frustración y tristeza.

–Tu padre tenía celos al ver que te me preferías a mí, y te llevo lejos para no volver a verte.

–ESO ES MENTIRA –grito y de golpe se despertó en el suelo de su habitación –Eso no es gracioso –Le dijo al ver a sus babosas que se le estaban burlando.

E la puerta escucho un fuerte golpe pero antes de ir a ver quien era ellos ya habían derribado el muro.

–Tiempo sin vernos Twist, –Le dijo Kord apuntándole –Vamos a encargarnos de ti primero.

–Como supieron en que yo estaba aquí?

–Eres tan iluso que dejaste tu comunicador encendido –Le apunto Trixie –Esta vez no escaparas.

Continuara…

Lo actualizare el… No, menor no digo.

Estos últimos capítulos serán algo larguitos… No se si tal vez termine en un cap 11 o 12 pfff lo que importa es que lo termine. Se que me quieren matar… Les juro, yo también odio que me hagan promesas y no las cumplan.

Tengo una pregunta: cual eligen? 1 o 2? Los dos son unos One-Shot que estoy escribiendo así que comenten: 1 o 2. Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

–Eso es lo que crees? –Twist disparo a Loki, la cual hizo varios hologramas de Twist.

Trixie, Kord y Pronto dispararon varias babosas a la zar a cualquier holograma que veian, pero ninguna de ellas daba en el verdadero Twist.

–ESTO ES INUTIL –Exclamo Pronto –Somos mas que el y no lo podemos vencer?

–Claro que lo podemos vencer –Dijo Trixie disparando a su babosa punzante hacia una pared, esta reboto por toda la casa haciendo que todos los hologramas desaparecieran y por ultimo derribando a Twist –Ja! Creo que a mi me funciona tan bien como a Eli.

–Muy buen disparo, Trixie –Le felicito Kord.

–Esto se termino, traidor –Dijo Pronto apuntándole a Twist.

–Ja! No me lo creo –Rió y desapareció.

–Eso es excelente –Dijo Trixie con ironía –Nos molestamos tanto en atraparlo y ni siquiera lo hemos logrado.

–Sera para la próxima… Ya esta oscureciendo, tenemos que iniciar con el plan.

La peli-roja, el troll y el topoide montaron sus Mecas y se dirigieron al bosque, en donde buscarían a Eli.

.

Ya sabía como convertirla, ya sabía en donde encontrarla, ya sabía lo que quería hacer con ella. La amaba con toda su alma a pesar de ser un vampiro (aww un vampiro con sentimientos TwT) y que ella fuera una humana.

Al sobre volar por el bosque encontró a su chica soñada con sus otros dos amigos. Eli se acerco a escuchar.

–Muy bien chicos, ya que no podemos buscarlo por todo el bosque Trixie lo llamara –Hablaba el troll.

–Excelente idea… Y como lo llamo? –Pregunto la peli-roja con ironía.

–A los gritos, Trixie… Tienes otra idea?

–Ya entendí, ahora escóndanse –Les ordeno y de inmediato los dos estaban detrás de unos arbustos –Amm… ELI!

–Quien es Eli? –Pregunto el vampiro aterrizando atrás de la peli-roja.

–AHHHH! NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

–Ok, tranquila –Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella –Y me vas a responder quien es ese tal Eli.

–_como? No sabe que es el! MALDITO TWIST –_Pensó Trixie –Solo tengo algo que decir… KORD, PRONTO QUE ESPERAN!

Con ese grito Pronto salió de su escondite y le lanzo una aracnired a Eli la cual lo enredo en una telaraña.

–QUE INTENTAN HACER? –Gritó tratando de zafarse.

Kord salió de detrás de un árbol y disparo a Doc la cual creo se aferro al Shane y lanzo su brillo para curarlo pero…

–Que? No… No funciono –Exclamo Trixie (no se los iba a dejar tan fácil ;p).

–QUE CREIAN? NO PODRAN VENCERME… QUISE SER RAZONABLE, PERO NO ME DEJAN DE OTRA –De un jalón se zafo de la telaraña quedando libre, agarro a la aracniredes que estaba al lado de su pie, se la lanzo a Kord y a Pronto quedando enredados –De acuerdo con ley de los custodios debo encontrar a una pareja, y ya la encontré –Dijo caminando hacia Trixie.

La peli-roja retrocedió pero una roca la hizo tropezar, el Shane aprovecho y se abalanzo sobre ella quedando en cierta posición en la cual el empezó a beber sangre de el cuello de Trixie. La peli-roja sentía como poco a poco se debilitaba, soltó un último gemido de dolor antes de quedar inconsciente.

–TRIXIE! –Gritaron Kord y Pronto al ver como el Shane cargaba a la chica y se la llevaba volando a su cueva.

Continuara…

MUAJAJAJAJAJA que malota ¬u¬ Ñaaa mentiras, no los voy a dejas así… Caaalmaaaa PRIMER COMENTARIO Y SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAP :D.

Por cierto lo de las votaciones solo una persona me respondió en el comentario y claro, le pregunte a mas amigos sobre cual preferían y el ganador fuuue: el numero 2 llamado "Danza y amor" tal vez lo suba en una semana :3

YA SABEN! PRIMER COMENTARIO. Chao, chao… Nos leemos en unas horas.


	8. Chapter 8

CONTINUACIÓN… LaUltimaYenapa no me podrás matar XD y Bri Lau02 no vas a poder y ni quiero saber lo que me ibas hacer… Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p>La peli-roja despertó en una fría, oscura y pequeña cueva. Sentía que sus manos y piernas estaban atadas a quien sabe que, pero algo era seguro: no se podía mover.<p>

Una rayito de sol entro en la cueva el cual le dio un poco de visibilidad de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Logro ver la intravenosa de aquel hospital la cual en su interior tenía… Sangre? Pero no era cualquier tipo de sangre, esta era mas espesa y de un rojo un tanto oscuro.

–Veo que ya despertaste mi hermosa princesa –Le hablo el Shane.

–Déjame ir.

–Claro que te dejare ir, en unos minutos mi sangre estará por todo tu cuerpo… Dentro de tu cuerpo, quise decir –La peli-roja no entendía a lo que se refería, pero lo supo cuando sintió un pinchazo en la vena de su muñeca.

–Auch! Que pretendes? –Pregunto con cierto enojo mientras se fijaba como la sangre que estaba en la intravenosa descendía hacia la pequeña aguja.

–No te preocupes, Lumin –Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Pronto los dos reinaremos en Bajoterra.

–Eli, por favor, se que este no eres tu.

–NO SOY ESE TAL ELI, SOY SCAR –Le grito apretándole el mentón.

–Eli se que puedes luchar contra eso. Ese no eres tú.

–Trix… Yoo… ahh! CALLATE.

Trixie ya entendía por que Doc no lo pudo sanar; Doc no lograba curar el corazón de las personas, solo de las Meca-Bestias, también solo curaba las mentes (como en la película), las babosas malvadas (a las cuales no les cura su corazón) y el agua oscura. Doc no lograba curar los corazones de las personas… Pero Trixie si sabía que ella lograría curarlo.

–Vamos Eli, tu no eres así, se que puedes luchar contra lo que te tiene poseído, lucha contra eso, porque yo... Te amo.

–YOOO… AHHH!...

No dijo más, vio que Eli callo al suelo completamente inconsciente. Trixie se desato como pudo, se saco la intravenosa la cual ya había hecho que unas cuantas gotas entraran en su cuerpo pero no serian suficientes para poseerla, se arrodillo a la par de Eli y le coloco la mano en su hombro al ver que el agua oscura salía por los colmillos de el Shane y estos volvían a su tamaño normal, las alas de murciélago desaparecieron e Eli despertó de un salto.

–Trix? Estas bien?–Pregunto algo aturdido.

–Eli, eres tu! – Dijo abrazándolo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

–Claro que soy yo –Correspondiendo al abrazo.

–Me alegra que estés bien –Se soltó de el y aunque la luz de el lugar era muy escasa, logro ver que los ojos de Eli volvieron a su color azul (hermoso color azul *w*)

–Que tienes?

–Nada… Solo es que yo… –Como ella lo sintió, unos labios la interrumpieron.

Los labios de Eli chocaron con los de ella, fundiéndose en un hermoso y apasionado beso (que bello :,3) El beso tan esperado para los dos. El beso era tan cálido que ya ni se sentía el frío de la cuerva. Trixie abrazo a Eli y el la abrazo aun mas fuerte, una de las mejores sensaciones que se pueden experimentar.

Cada vez que se convertía mas apasionado el beso, mas les hacia falta el oxígeno... Y claro se tu vieron que separar (oxigeno de mierda... Ejem, perdón).

–Yo también te amo, Trixie - Le confesó Eli (Valla confesión) –Gracias por ayudarme a escapar de eso...

–No es nada, Eli –Besándolo otra vez.

–Mejor vamos al refugio... Tengo que curarte esas marcas de colmillos en tu cuello.

–Como lo...

–Cuando estaba convertido lograba ver todo lo que hacia... Pero no me podía detener.

* * *

><p>Después que lo echaran de su propia casa encontró una cueva en donde podría descansar un rato antes de lanzar su próximo golpe.<p>

* * *

><p>–Twist, por que les estas haciendo daño a ellos?<p>

–Tu otra vez?

–Soy tu conciencia, las mamás de la mayoría de los niños los aconsejan… Yo soy tu conciencia y te pregunto por que les haces daño? –Una mujer de piel morena, cabellos chocolate y ojos agua marina apareció en frente de Twist pero, como el muy maldito no presto atención la ignoro. (jaja si Connie, todos se la montan a Twist XD)

–Ellos se lo buscaron…

–No es cierto… Es la razón por la cual me arrepiento de haberme casado con tu padre… Eres igual a el.

–YA BASTA! –Grito y de un salto se despertó –Se lo buscaron, ahora no es Eli… Es Trixie.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaban llegando al refugio escucharon motores de Mecas los cuales provenían del garaje.<p>

–Ya estamos bien equipados –Dijo Kord –Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Los dos ahora novios se lanzaron miradas confusas. Al ver que Kord y Pronto salían a toda velocidad del refugio el peli-azul y la peli-roja llamaron su atención.

–HEY CHICOS, YA NO SERA NECESARIO –Les grito Trixie.

–Acaso tu escuchaste lo mismo que yo? –Le pregunto Kord a Pronto los cuales dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde venia el grito –TRIXIE!

Los dos se bajaron de sus Mecas, corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron.

–Claro… Yo no soy la sorpresa.

–Que? Esa voz… ELI AMIGO! –Grito de felicidad dándole un fuerte abrazo al peli-azul. Y claro, Pronto también se unió a el abrazándole las piernas a el Shane.

–Okay… Okay… Ya suéltenme, el oxigeno me falta (aaaa AHORA SI QUIERES OXIGENO!).

–Lo siento amigo…

–Que les parece si pedimos pizza –Propuso Trixie –Dos días sin comer es muy estresante.

–YO LA PIDO! –Grito Pronto como siempre con su pose "heroica".

Todos entraron al refugio, y de inmediato las babosas de Eli se abalanzaron sobre el chillando de alegría.

–Yo también los extrañe chicos.

–Gracias por la pizza Mario –Dijo el topoide tomando la pizza en sus manos y despidiéndose de el pizzero.

–Cuando pediste la pizza, Pronto? –Pregunto Trixie algo aterrada –Nunca te vimos coger el teléfono.

–Pronto tiene poderes inexplicables… Van a comer si o no?

–Pues, claro –Respondieron todos.

Después de comer Eli se dirigió a un estante de donde saco una botella de alcohol y unas cuantas bolitas de algodón. Se sentó al lado de Trixie y se dispuso a limpiarle la herida.

–Dime si te duele.

Kord y Pronto los miraban impactados ante tal acto de el Shane; tan cariñoso y compasivo.

–Listo, en unos cuantos días la herida se sanara –Dijo mientras guardaba lo que había usado –Que descanses, amor –De seguido le dio un tierno beso a Trixie en los labios.

–Tu viste lo que yo vi? –Pregunto Pronto en tono de aterrado.

–SI! SI LO VI! –Grito Kord al saber que siempre tuvo razón –Sabia que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

–Si, si, ganaste Kord… Pero recuerda, no nos molestes –Le amenazo Trixie –Que descanses cariño.

El Shane entro en su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a la cama y se dispuso a dormir... Pero…

–Hola, Eli –Lo intercomunico Twist.

Continuara…

Uffff aquí esta tu actualización Pau.

No tengo nada más que decir solo que estoy ansiosa por terminarlo.

Chao, chao…


	9. Chapter 9

Muuuchaaaa tarea! ES ORRIBLE! En fin, engañe a mi mamá con que no me dejaron mucha tarea y me dejo estar en el computador :D Por ahora ¬¬ Bueno, esto ya casi terminar estoy ansiosa. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p>Al parecer Twist no se contentaba con que Eli se hubiera convertido en una criatura diabólica.<p>

–Ahora que quieres, Twist?

–Ustedes bloquearon mis planes otra vez, ahora voy a…

–No tengo por que escucharte –Exclamo Eli levantándose de la cama –Voy a contarle a mis amigos –Eli tomo el picaporte de la puerta.

–No te molestes, Eli. Sal si quieres que tus amigos tengan una mala sorpresa… Estoy afuera del refugio… Observándolos. Si quieres que una babosa granada los ataque, con gusto puedes salir (wow que maldito).

–Eres un maldito… (Bueno, los Shane también pueden ser groseros XD)

–Te propongo algo, Shane; sal del refugio y ven a el patio trasero, en donde estoy, o simplemente no salgas y tendrás una mala sorpresa… Y esta, no será la babosa.

Eli estaba mas que confundido. Decidió colgar. Salió de su habitación con la tarea de patrullar el refugio ya que era de noche y sus amigos ya estaban dormidos.

Dio vueltas y vueltas al refugio sin divisar ningún peligro y en fin se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>El muy fastidioso de Twist abrió y entro sigilosamente por la ventana de Trixie.<p>

–Muy bien pequeña, necesitamos que no grite así que duérmela profundamente –Le susurro a su babosa slirena.

La babosa canto a una frecuencia no tan baja ni tan alta para que las demás babosas no la escucharan. En unos minutos Trixie quedo profundamente dormida, Twist como pudo la saco del refugio, la monto en su Meca y la llevo a una cueva muy lejana.

* * *

><p>El Shane despertó de un salto y fue a revisar todas las habitaciones para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Al llegar a el cuarto de Trixie lo pensó dos veces; el sabia que como ella era una chica no podía irrumpir en su habitación así por que si, aunque el fuera su novio, entonces decidió esperar a que bajara para el desayuno.<p>

Cuando retiro la mano del picaporte de la puerta fue sorprendió por Kord.

–Ja! Con que vas a despertar a tu bella durmiente, no? –Se le burlo con una sonrisa picara.

–Yo… Ammm…

–Ja! Tranquilo amigo, desde hace mucho estas en la edad de espiar a las mujeres –Se le burlo otra vez –Se nota que no tuviste esa… Charla con tu padre.

–KORD! No la estaba espiando.

–Si claro, mejor vamos a preparar el desayuno antes de que Pronto despierte.

El peli-azul y el troll bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina pero, una desagradable sorpresa los sobresalto…

–No se preocupen amigos, Pronto el magnifico esta preparando su famoso guisado a la topoido.

–No puede ser…

* * *

><p>Con Trixie… (Pobre, no deja de sufrir T-T)<p>

Esta vez despertó en una cueva mucho más grande y mucho más fría, le aterrorizaba saber que la llevo hasta allá.

–Muy bien, ya despertaste –Al reconocer de quien era esa voz, no se asusto mas solo se enojo mas.

–¿EN SERIO? TU OTRA VEZ? Estas enfermo de la mente o algo así?

–Cierra la boca –Twist lanzo una babosa fosforo la cual le dio mas visibilidad a Trixie de saber que la tenia retenida.

Se encontraba en una especie de celda la cual tenía barrotes de acero. Trixie no tenia ni idea de cómo Twist había hecho esa celda (yo tampoco… Ni idea -.-).

–Ni siquiera intentes escapar, o ellos serán capases de cualquier cosa –Trixe se quedo impactada con lo que vio: babosas granada malvadas estaban alrededor de ella, no había ninguna escapatoria a no ser de una distracción… Pero no se le ocurría nada.

Con los chicos…

–Trix, por que no sales ya? Desde hace mucho estas allí.

–Amigo, entrando es la única manera de saber porque no sale… Y ya que tú eres su novio tienes más derecho –Le dijo Kord con un tono ligeramente pervertido.

Eli solo lo miro un tanto enojado y abrió la puerta lentamente.

–Trix? Cariño… En donde esta?

–Como que no esta? –Exclamo Kord entrando en la habitación.

–No esta… Debe ser… TWIST, ESE MALDITO, LO VOY A MATAR!

–Espera, Romeo… Antes de ir por tu Julieta debemos saber a donde se la llevo.

–Soy tan obvio, Kord? Si dije que iría por ella es porque vi esa ventana abierta, y yo se que mi novia duerme con la ventana cerrada.

Eli alerto a Pronto y le dijo que se preparara para buscar a Trixie. Se dirigieron afuera y lograron ver que había huellas de una Meca.

–Sip, es la Meca de aquel traidor –Afirmo Pronto olfateando el aire.

Siguieron las huellas a toda velocidad pero al llegar a una caverna remota en donde Kord se detuvo.

–Que sucede, Kord? –Le pregunto Eli deteniéndose.

–Amigos, esta caverna es muy remota e inexplorada. No podemos cruzarla sin saber como hacerlo.

–Kord, no podemos detenernos solo por eso… –Interrumpe Kord.

–Amigo, si quieres rescatar a tu princesa tienes que llegar en una pieza… Se quien nos puede ayudar.

–Y… Esa persona vive lejos?

–No muy lejos… –Síganme.

Siguieron al troll. Eli con cada metro que se alejaban del camino se ponía mas tenso, pero sabia que no podía salvar a Trixie solo. Al llegar a la casa de cierta persona Eli toco la puerta.

–Buenos días, que les puedo ofrecer? –Una mujer adulta de piel morena, cabello color chocolate y ojos agua marina abrió la puerta.

–Wow usted se parece a Tw… Alguien que conozco –Exclamo Eli.

–Por favor, cualquier parecido que tenga con alguien no lo mencionen.

–Esta bien, Kord… A lo que vinimos.

–Ou, claro. Señora Elena, cierto? –La mujer afirmo con la cabeza –Usted conoce a Grendell, soy un amigo de el y necesito un favor.

–Cual seria?

–Necesitamos el mapa de la caverna Missuri

–Claro, pasen –Los tres entraron en la pequeña casa. La mujer saco varios mapas enrollados, saco uno en especial, lo abrió y lo coloco sobre una mesa –Este es, olvide mencionarles que esta escrito en otro idioma… Un idioma muy antiguo.

–Yo no puedo leerlo… Y ustedes chicos? –Le pregunto Eli a sus amigos. Ellos negaron con la cabeza –Usted, señora… Lo puede leer?

–Si, si lo puedo leer…

–Por favor… Puede venir con nosotros?

–Cual es la causa?

–Mi… Amor verdadero, mi inspiración, mi musa, la chica de mis sueños esta secuestrada… Tal vez amenazada de muerte –Una pequeña lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Eli.

–Un Shane enamorado… Se ve muy poco… Se lo que se siente que te separen de lo que amas… Claro que los ayudare.

–Muchas gracias.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y Elena subió a la Meca de Kord.

–Ya veras… Voy a vengarme Twist –Susurro Eli pero, al parecer susurro muy alto.

–Espera! Dijiste Twist! –Exclamo Elena –Como es ese Twist exactamente?

–El es rubio, ojos como los tuyos y piel morena. Es huérfano… Porque lo pregunta –Le dijo Eli con cierta pisca de razón en saber a lo que se refería Elena.

–El es… Mi hijo.

Continuara…

ESTO TERMINA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOO TwT

Bree: sip, "Danza y amor" es de Elixie :3

Espero sus reviews *w* (inspírenme maaas)


	10. Chapter 10

Esto termina aquí :3. Gracias por todos sus reviews y… ¡CONIEE! Si, el "rubio mal teñido" tiene madre… CALMA NENA, TAMBIEN HAY FANS DE TWIST… Las cuales creo que quieren respeto para uno de sus personajes favoritos (yoop, yo soy una), pero no te culpo… Yo también le tuve (y le tengo) cierto odio.

Nota: En el capitulo anterior alguien me reclamo por el Elixie; solo lo estaba guardando para este final :S

Nos leemos abajo… :D

–Es broma cierto? –Exclamo Kord.

–Su… padre lo alejo de mi cuando el era un niño… no lo he visto desde entonces.

–Le preguntare algo… usted, ¿desea volver a verlo? –Le pregunto Eli.

–Claro que si, desde hace tiempo deseo eso… pero no lo busque porque pensé que estaba muerto.

–Entonces; nuevo plan –Eli los reunió a todos en círculo para explicarles el plan.

Después de unos veinte minutos, gracias a Pronto que no captaba la idea, montaron sus mecas y retomaron su camino con Elena de guía.

Con el secuestrador y la secuestrada… (No encontré otra forma XD)

–Dime, Trixie, que piensas hacer ahora?

– ¿Que pretendes con esto, Twist?

–Desde el principio, solo quise la venganza.

– ¿Venganza? De Eli, verdad? El no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho su padre. Míralo así TERCO, ustedes mientras robaban babosas no le hicieron daño a nadie, pero estaban robando… usa tu celebro para razonar al menos una vez en la vida.

–Cállate, o quieres que ellas exploten?

–Ja, callarme? Ni que fueras mi padre para silenciarme.

–Tenias que hablar –Con una señal las babosas se encendieron, el detonador que empezó a correr le deba pocas esperanzas –Fue un gusto conocerte, Tri… AHHH!

Que fue eso? Ella no lo sabía. Twist estaba alzado en el aire. De la nada Burpy se transforma acercándose a Trixie. Ella sabia lo que significaba. La babosa infierno destruyo los barrotes, Trixie con un movimiento rápido la esquivo y salió de la cueva, justo a tiempo, antes de que las babosas explotaran.

–No me lo agradezcas –Dijo Eli con una sonrisa detrás de Trixie.

–Eli! –Dio un salto y se colgó del cuello de su novio dándole un fuerte abrazo.

–Nunca dejaría que mi princesa se alejara de mi –Le dio un beso en los labios el cual duro casi lo suficiente como para romper con las leyes del oxigeno.

–Ahora –Dijo Kord saliendo detrás de un árbol con Twist agarrado como un niño pequeño –Ya sabes que hacer con el Eli –Lanzo a Twist hacia el suelo dejándolo a los pies del Shane.

–Tiwst, has causado mucho daño para la gente y para nosotros… tendrás que cumplir una larga condena por tus delitos… pero antes, quisiera dejarte con un poco de curiosidad. Listo, Elena, el plan sigue contigo.

– ¿Que plan? –Pregunto Trixie.

–El plan no era que su madre lo hiciera cambiar de opinión… solo que se reencuentren –Le susurro Eli al oído.

Con ese comentario Trixie quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Así que… lo heredaste de tu padre –Elena salió por detrás de Eli –Le haces daño a la gente y eres arrogante –Una lagrima salió por su ojo. Twist levanto la mirada y la miro a los ojos –Lo siento, Eli… pero no lo soporto mas –La lagrimas salieron de a montón mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Twist acepto el abrazo, abrazándola aun más fuerte, ya que supo, en sus ojos, que ella era su madre.

–Lo lamento, Elena –Interrumpió Eli –Pero el tendrá que ir a estalagmita 17 hoy.

–Esta bien –Accedió Elena –Te visitare, hijo.

–Gracias, mamá.

Twist estuvo en prisión durante diez meses (la verdad, no se cuanto tiempo debió durar u.u), al salir, su madre lo estuvo esperando entre lagrimas y abrazos, celebrando de que ya no estaría mas tiempo sola. Y claro, la banda de Shane también estuvo el día en el que Twist se fue con su madre a las cavernas lejanas en donde vivirían cuidándose uno al otro.

–Gracias, chicos –Les agradecía Twist – Gracias, en verdad, por hacerme entrar en razón y reencontrarme con mi madre.

–Cuídense y si tienen un problema avísennos.

Todos se despidieron con abrazos, hasta Trixie le dio un abrazo a Twist lo cual provoco que Eli se pusiera un poco celoso.

Y una de sus tantas aventuras termino. La nueva pareja de la banda, madre e hijo se reencontraron y el mal derrotado… al menos por un tiempo.

The end

Wow si que esta corto este fin, perdón. Lo estuve haciendo mientras hacia tareas como una apuesta mía y de mi hermana… no les contare. Perdón si tiene errores, ya que estoy haciendo tareas y mi hermano es una bestia que cuando juega se desquita con el teclado.

Les diré que otra vez perdón. Tomen mi One-Shot "Te amare hasta en la muerte" como el fic ganador, ya que lo empecé a escribir una noche en mi vagancia y lo termine sin darme cuenta… lo subí sin pensar y hasta ahora recuerdo el fic ganador "Danza y amor". "Te amare hasta en la muerte" no era de los que estaba en la votación :p

Adelanto:

Próximamente: Parientes alejados…

Dedicado a mi amiga/hermana: Lia Shane Duran (pronunciación: Laia Shane… ya saben como se pronuncia el apellido) como un regalo por haber superado la batalla contra la muerte.

Abrazos y besos para todos los vagos, estudiosos y ambos.

Se despide su melosa escritora.

Dawn


End file.
